


Card I: The Magician

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magician: ability, diplomacy, astuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card I: The Magician

Card I: The Magician

_Ability, diplomacy, astuteness_

 

The Royal Advisor

 

Yes, Your Majesty.

Of course, Your Majesty.

Allow me, Your Majesty.

 

We must be careful how we frame this treaty, Your Majesty.

Allies are precious and we cannot afford to waste this.

If I may, Your Majesty?

Perhaps I would speak instead.

 

You must understand, honorable ambassador, that we mean no insult.

We simply wish to review what terms we agreed upon.

Please forgive us, it was only recently that we grew too complacent and had the wool drawn over our eyes.

We are recovering, but the blow to our national pride was worse.

 

I do not trust him, Your Majesty.

He is a flowery speaker- too flowery, and too free with flattery.

Only people who wish to rise faster than their circumstances allow are so generous in giving compliments.

 

I wish you the best, Your Majesty.

I wish my successor the best as well.

I served your father in my youth

And you in my experience, as far as I could.

Now is the time for me to pass on my role,

And I pray to the gods for your continued peace.


End file.
